


The View From Here

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand alone of Tifa getting quite the show. I've seen people write Rude getting one (as that is really the more logical thing) but I enjoy turning things on their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Here

Yuffie had finally talked her in to it, a nice, relaxing few days in Wutai to get away and have some fun. Of course, Yuffie’s idea of relaxing was just a little bit to the left of Tifa’s but she was not going to complain at all. It had been fun and it was nice to get away from the normal routine every once in a while.

  
It was late now, on her last night in Wutai, and Tifa was having trouble sleeping. It wasn’t uncommon when she traveled and she chalked this one time up to the concerns about how she would find things once she got back to Edge. It wasn’t that Cloud didn’t do a good job with the kids, it was just…. Well, things were just usually in chaos when she got home.  
Not wanting to disturb Yuffie with her rolling around in bed, Tifa got up and headed for the roof of her friend’s house. A little relaxing under the clear night sky always helped to clear her mind, and she was such that it would help now.

  
There really was a surprisingly good view from up here, most of Wutai was visible at an angle that you didn’t get anywhere else. Tifa did some stargazing before a flicker of light in the darkness caught her eye. Not far off, in one of the large windows of the hotel, someone had turned on a light. A lamp actually, Tifa was surprised that she could see it so clearly. She was also surprised to see who had turned it on.

  
Rude. She saw the Turk from time to time, coming in to the bar with his ever-present side-kick Reno. Usually hauling him out by the hair too, when he’d gotten too drunk to care or complain much. He tipped well and never made trouble, so his presence wasn’t that bothersome.   
She watched as he pulled a few things out of his bag, plugged a phone charger in to the wall, then put the phone on to charge. He shed his coat and tie and Tifa giggled, wondering how many people had ever seen him that casual before. He turned to the window then and Tifa blushed, thinking that she needed to get off this roof and quit looking like a spy, but if he saw her in his survey of the darkness outside of the room, he gave no indication of it.

  
He opened the window a fraction of an inch, maybe for some fresh air, and took off his trademark sunglasses, pitching them on the plush chair nearby. Tifa rolled on to one hip to stand and go, not feeling at all right about this situation somehow, then she saw his shoulders drop.  He suddenly looked human.

  
While he undid the buttons on his shirt and turned back to the bed, Tifa paused, realizing that she’d never thought of him or any of the Turks as people before. Not really machines, but just part of the ShinRa machine that loathed still, no matter what the rumor mill was spreading now about them changing. She plunked back on to her backside, lost in thought and musing on this new development - not to mention feeling sort of vaguely guilty about it - until she realized that he’d disappeared.

  
Now would be the time to go of course. Stop acting like an idiot that was half asleep on a roof, watching a maybe-enemy when she had no earthly reason to. But again as she began to go, his return to her line of sight arrested her motion. And her eyes went wide.

  
He was naked. Naked and flopping back on to the bed like a little kid, a smile of pure joy on his face as he bounced into place. Tifa did not think too hard about that and she knew that if she was going to go it had to be now. Too much information, too weird of a scenario, and he just looked too good for her to tear her eyes off of him.

  
No matter what part of him she looked at, he was breathtaking. From the contented grin on his face that made his well-defined jaw stand out even more to the hills and valleys of the muscles in his arms, the corded stairs of his side, visible as he just laid there, arms out to his sides, reveling in… something that was making him happy. That much muscle usually did not do anything for her, but she had to admit that the arch of his thigh was pretty tantalizing and the shameless way that he was just hanging out, not a stitch on him and the window open, was attention grabbing as well.

  
Not that he had any idea that there was a barmaid sitting on a roof far too nearby watching him. What was she thinking? This was so very wrong and she knew it. Time to go, just get up and go and try not to blush the next time he came in and ordered a drink.

  
Again she tried to leave, actually manged to get into a crouch this time before he had to haul off and move. What else would he decide to move, too? His hand. Left one actually, the dominant one she knew from watching him sign his tab. And what did he do with it? Give his cock a long, lazy stroke.

  
Tifa wished that it were physically possible for her eyes to fall out of her head. at least them she would not be watching what he was doing, his grin changing into a half-smile of pleasure as he adjusted his hips and stroked again. She knew that it was now or never and she really had absolutely no right to be crouched here on this rooftop, but there was another part of her mind, a distinctly more crude portion than she ever let anyone know about that was hopping up and down with glee singing a song about being ‘in for a gil,’ enjoying a free show, and oh my god look at that!

  
The last part she was hard pressed to deny. The that was, of course, what he was doing. Long, slow, but clearly firm strokes up the length of his hardening cock then back down again to let his fingers spay over his balls before repeating the process all over again. Expert handling meant that it was next to no time before his dick was standing at attention but hardly standing still, jerking slightly when his downstroke freed it.

  
She had to admit that, in terms of size, it was not the biggest dick she’d ever seen but that did not mean that there was not something about it that was creating a dire situation in her pants. Maybe it was the curve, or girth, or maybe she just didn’t even need to think about what it was because she should not be here, watching this.

  
But damned if she could peel her eyes away when he pressed a finger to the tip and smiled, lazy and slow, rolling that same finger around the head, barely dipping under the ridge of his foreskin before closing his hand around his cock again, and picking up the pace.

  
That rhythm that he set was mesmerizing. As if she needed anything else to be mesmerized by, the long, slow pull and push followed by three faster. The another long one, then two short, quick ones. Then a one to one ratio, then backing through the process again. over and over, he did this, sometimes stopping completely, his mouth open and eyes closed. His fist balled into the blanket, his hips arching up a little farther every time he stopped.

  
Tifa’s leg was getting numb and shifting just a bit to relieve it only served as a reminder of what this show she was watching was doing to her. The second time he stopped, she squirmed. His hips rolled and hers did too. She could tell, her tunnel vision having gotten to the point where she wasn’t even aware of being on Yuffie’s roof in Wutai any more, that he was breathing hard now. He couldn’t catch his breath after another round of slow-fast, fast-slow strokes over the length of his dick.

  
That jaw tightened, she could almost hear his breath seething out between gritted teeth. Every inch of him looked tense and ready to explode, his chest heaving and his head thrown back. Tifa shifted again and clapped her hand over her mouth to stop any sound from escaping because she could not stop wiggling. There was no comfortable position for her anymore but damned if she was going to get herself off on a rooftop. She wasn’t about to leave either.

  
Not when he’d finally given in to what he so clearly wanted to do. Abandoning all attempts at art, Tifa watched as Rude’s hand went back to his dick, grabbing it and pulling with more speed and force than she ever dreamed was safe or reasonable (at least you’ve learned something, her rational mind told her and she swatted the thought away) for another solid minute until finally, his whole body arched off the bed and a stream of white erupted across his stomach and chest, followed soon by another before he dropped back down.

  
Hand still working, milking the last drops of cum from his body, Tifa watched him go limp. Tension released everywhere,  he seemed to melt agaisnt the mattress, the only signs of life being the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath again and his left arm flopping to the side.  
"Tifa?" Sleepy and confused, Yuffie’s voice called to her from the stairs that led up to the roof. "You okay up there?"

  
Her rational brain switched back on again in full panic mode and Tifa scrambled to the edge of the roof to look over, giving Yuffie her best smile and hoping that the dark covered the blush she felt heating up her cheeks. “Yeah, just couldn’t sleep. I’ll be in soon.” Yuffie nodded, yawned, and turned back into the house.

  
Tifa looked back toward the hotel window and started just a bit. Rude was back at the window now, closing it for the night she supposed. She almost wanted to say thanks to him, but that was a stupid idea. She couldn't tell in the backlight from the lamp, but the thought did cross her mind that he nodded, once and slowly, in her direction before sliding the curtains closed.


End file.
